


Scissors

by MonaLisa709



Category: Edward Scissorhands (1990)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Blades, Blood Kink, Choking, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Masochism, Painplay, Porn With Plot, Psychopaths In Love, Rough Sex, Sadism, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Violent Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaLisa709/pseuds/MonaLisa709
Summary: Edward "Scissorhands" Johnston is a serial killer known for butchering his victims with scissors.Kimberley Ann Boggs is a violent nymphomaniac in between jobs, accused of fucking her bosses to earn favor.When the killer comes to town, things get out of hand, and he finds himself hiding in Kim's home.Hijinxs ensue.





	Scissors

**Author's Note:**

> You read the tags, don't blame me if you don't like what you read.
> 
> Enjoy, you crazy nuts.

Kimberley Ann Boggs crouched on the floor in front of her front door, tossing her purse at the wall and tugging her heels off of her feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Might be other chapters. Ask, and maybe you shall receive, if the writer is feeling generous.


End file.
